


I'm Sorry For Everything

by nine_rainbows



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort No Hurt, M/M, Male Bonding, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_rainbows/pseuds/nine_rainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke feeling guilty about what he done to Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story in my tablet and wrote it around December. Any comments are appreciated. Thanks! :D

"Michael?" Luke gazes to Michael, who sit up beside him and looks busy scrolling on the phone screen. They never acquired two beds and it always a king size bed lately. 

Then there's Michael looks at him, "Yeah, Luke?" Michael asked. He's keeping an eye for Luke, waiting him to continue what he's attempting to say. Luke looks down, sitting on his crossed legs on Michael's side.

Luke hesitates, but then he talks, "Well- we've been through a lot of mess- uh I mean- yeah, you know. A lot of things." Michael frowns his forehead, trying to see what Luke says. Luke has been kinda strange lately.

"So?" Michael still didn't see what Luke said. He even crossed his arms over his chest, seeming confused. Yeah, they had a bunch of things going these months. Luke has a girlfriend, dramas on the web, Michael hated him because being a dick and he even said that the whole day without him was truly good, or Michael hanging out with Calum too much because Luke made him depressed.

Luke had not to look at Michael in the face to bury down his shy face. He wants to see Michael's green eyes, but didn't have an urge to do it, "Um, I want to start all over with you- so, uh- can we manage that? I mean- I want to say that- I- I love you so much more than anything." His brain must be on fire as the smoke brings out of his head. Luke's face even reddens than before.

Michael smirks, ruffling of Luke's hair. Luke looks up to Michael, furrow his eyebrows. The older boy smiles, looking at Luke's baby blue eyes lovingly, "What did you say? I'm in love with you even if you won't ever loves me. No need to press the reset button, Lukey." Michael turned, sit on his crossed legs right in front of Luke, breaking a couple inch gaps across his. Luke looks sad to Michael as he got a hug from his boyfriend. He buries in Michael's neck and suddenly tear drops from that blue eyes onto Michael's shoulder. Michael caress Luke's back, hug him tightly. Luke hands are shaking as sliding it up to Michael's back.

"I love you so much, Mikey. I- I can't live without you." Luke sobs and he can't quit crying.

"Sh...don't say that. We have foods, you can survive." The situation may be really serious, but Michael loosen it with a small joke to comforts Luke. Luke chuckles while he is sobbing and his eyes are looks swollen. He still didn't want to move and hugging Michael real tight instead, "Ugh. I can't breath." Michael choked, half joking. Luke likes it so much when Michael knows how to ease him. Calum or Ashton did that too, but he likes around Michael most of the boys.

Michael broke the hug, pulling back and holding Luke's arms, ten cups Luke's cheeks bring it into a kiss for a couple minutes. Luke is getting better right away and wiping off his tears. There's nothing more than having Michael beside him. He never thought how his life would be without Michael.

Luke begins to open up a conversation, sobbing, "I love you, Mikey. Thank you so much." He said. It just makes Michael want to eat him alive. Luke is so cute when he guilts and become so honest.

"No need to thank me, Luke. I'm the one who should thank to you for loving me." Michael kisses Luke's forehead as he shoves Luke's fringe to the side with his digits. He can see Luke smiling with his dimples showing up which drives Michael insane. Luke is too beautiful, "You looks so beautiful, Luke. I'm sure."

"I'm not beautiful." Luke blushes.

"You are, Lukey. You are good looking." Michael turns back to his former position, lying on the bed as his head bumped on the pillow softly. He stares at Luke and open his hands, "Cuddles?" Luke hesitates, but he just gets onto Michael, leaning his head on Michael's chest. Michael is hugging Luke tightly like never wants to split. Luke shuts his eyes and smiles.

"I love you so much." Luke whispers.

"I love you more, baby." Michael pulls Luke into his neck closely and start out a bed talk until midnight.


End file.
